A simple kiss
by Daemon Dreadful
Summary: Seto has been catching himself staring at Jou for weeks, now. Unable to figure out why or why Jou blushes when he does. He confronts Jou, intending to tell him off but kissing him instead. How will Jou react?


He held his head groaning in annoyance as he glared at his computer screen. The loud chatter from a few rows back taking his attention from his work. He was too annoyed to focus. Even the pulsating music he was blasting into his eardrums couldn't block out that laugh or that voice. It was becoming more difficult to keep from looking at them. Yugi and his little group were assembled at the back of the classroom chatting and joking loudly. Seto was able to block almost everything out, everything but that mutts laughter and his loud excited voice.

That mutt had a way of grabbing Setos attention that he couldn't quite understand; and if there was one thing Kaiba Seto couldn't stand it was not understanding things. The mutt became more interesting to him as each day passed and he couldn't understand why. He kept catching himself staring at the blond, who would notice his intense stare and blush turning away. Why would staring make the mutt blush? He was definitely angry that he couldn't figure it out, angry to the point where he was about to do something uncharacteristically stupid, and knew he was going to do something stupid, which of course made everything worse.

He spun in his chair and fixed his intense blue gaze on Jou who froze on the spot, feeling that something wasn't right. Ripping the headphones off and standing quickly Seto began a determined and angry advance on the blond. Jou turned to see blue eyes glaring down at him; and the owner of those eyes was very close. Taken back by shock Jou found himself pressed against his desk, trapped between it and Kaiba Seto.

"K-kaiba?" he questioned sounding more surprised then he would have liked to. Straightening up and fixing the blue eyed man with a glare of his own he said, "What do you want?"

"Come with me." Seto demanded grabbing Jous hand and dragging him from the class room, leaving Yugi and the others dumbfounded.

"What do you want?" Jou demanded as they left the classroom.

Seto dragged him around the nearest corner, completely out of sight, as Jou angrily repeated his question.

"I said what do you want, damn it!"

"I don't know," Seto faltered releasing his hand.

Jou raised a brow at him and watched as his stubborn resolve seemed to disappear before his eyes. Before him stood a confused, and almost frightened Kaiba. But that was only for a moment, suddenly Seto seemed to snap back to his usual self and fixed Jou with another, more intense glare.

"What?" he demanded noticing Jous shocked expression.

"N-nothing." Jou stammered turning away with a blush.

"Why do you do that?" Seto demanded his voice dropping to a deadly whisper.

"Do what?"

"Why do you blush like that when I look at you?"

His blush increasing Jou continued to avert his eyes. "I'm not blushing."

"Why do you haunt me?" Seto asked cryptically moving closer until his nose brushed Jous.

Jou stood too terrified to say anything, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?" he said pressing his lips to Jous forcefully. Jous first thought was to scream, but the current situation wouldn't allow it. His second was to push him off but for some reason his arms felt too heavy and he couldn't make them move. He couldn't seem to breath and he panicked slightly, thinking that he might suffocate, calming himself to avoid panic he began to relax into the kiss. Suddenly Seto stepped back, his face flushed and his breath coming in short gasps.

Jou stood still, unable to react. His mind racing in a thousand different directions, all of which lead him back to the fact that he liked what Seto did.

Seto suddenly turned on his heels and began to walk away, intending to leave the stunned Jou alone and confused.

However Seto was stopped in his tracks, strong arms held his waist tight and he couldn't move. Looking behind him he saw Jou clinging to him, a determined look in his eyes.

"What mutt?"

"Don't call me that!" Jou shouted loosening his grip but not releasing him completely. "You can't just do that and walk away from me!"

"Why not?" Seto asked visibly irritated.

"Because... I..." Jou released his hold on Seto and averted his eyes, blushing deep red as the words he had wanted to say for so long swam in his head. "Because I love you! Damn it you can't just do that and walk away from me like that! It's not fair..." he let his sentence drop seeing the serious look in Setos eyes.

"It was just a simple kiss. Besides, you shouldn't talk like that idiot, you can't decide if your in love because of one kiss or because you are attracted to someone."

Jou looked at the ground nodding. "I know."

"No you don't know, that's why I'm telling you. If that's what you think then we'll have to see each other more to make sure." Seto said, a small smile spreading across his face.

Jous eyes widened as he realized what Seto had just said. "Are... are you saying you'll go out with me?"

"No, I'm saying I'll humor you in order to figure out if you're telling me the truth."

"Liar," Jou grinned throwing his arms around Setos waist. "But whatever, I'm not going to complain."

"Damn right your not, you're lucky I'm even acknowledging a mutt like you." he said pulling Jou close to him.

"I'll teach you to call me a mutt." Jou grinned leaning closer to Seto.

"I can't wait to see you try." Seto grinned pressing his lips to Jous.

This time Jou didn't hesitate to return the kiss.


End file.
